A Charmed High School
by VNessaGirlForeverV
Summary: Summary inside q:
1. Summary

**Summary:**

You all know East High right? Then I bet you know Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad & Ryan too??

Well this time we're gonna hear another story about them and it might be a little different…

_Darbus: "Please give me another day!" Elder: "I'm sorry dear, but I don't have any choice. The two girls haven't shown any interest! They'll have to learn it on their own!" Disappears Darbus: Faints on the couch. Matsui: "Miss Darbus died last night" Gabi & Taylor: gasps Sharpay: Teary "No!"_

East High became a whole other school the day Miss Darbus died. First of all treated the students each other different! _Gabriella: "I'll do it Sharpay… I'm gonna be in your play… For Darbus" __Taylor__: "Oh please! Like you know what 5x-3+2=24 is!" __Chad__: Thinks "That's x=5!" __Taylor__: Impressed "Wow!"_

Second of all their new teacher was crazy!

_Miss Charlotte: "Good morning children!" Homeroom: "Good morning!"_

And third of all discovered the 6 teens something incredible

_Gabi: "Don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you!" Point with her hand on __Troy__ and he freezes. "Omg!"_

_Gabi: "I can freeze stuff! Think about it! FREEZE!" __Troy__: "Yeah well I can move from place to place and heal people with my hands!" Sharpay: Flies "OMG! I'm flying! I'm freaking flying!" Close her eyes and gets invisible "And what did I do now??" __Taylor__: "Uhm… I think you're invisible!" __Chad__: "Okay not that I don't like these powers but I blow things up in the air!" Ryan: "Then check this out! Candle!" The candle he was talking about ended in his hand… "This is awesome" __Troy__: "what about you Taylor??" __Taylor__: "It's nothing" Gabi: Can hear her thoughts **"I'm not gonna let them know I can see into the future!"** smiles. "You can see into the future! That's not a bad thing __Tay__…" __Taylor__: "omg you can read peoples minds!"_

Can they handle their powers??? Or will they fail?? And what is gonna happen when they find out that they have to kill demons with their powers???

Follow Gabriella – Troy – Sharpay – Ryan – Taylor – Chad in a brand new Fanfiction story!


	2. Chapter 1 Please!

**_A Charmed High School Epi 1x1_**

Gabriella: "Arrrgh!! Crap!"

Taylor: "Gabi!"

Gabriella: "sorry… it's just this freaking calculation won't work with me!"

Ryan: "hey girls" put his bag on the table "how far did you get?"

Taylor: "Page 10"

Gabriella: "and that's because this—"

Taylor: "Please help her before she explodes!"

ACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOLACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOL

Sharpay: "Higher Chad! Higher!"

Chad: "Yeah, yeah"

Sharpay: "I don't get it… You're the one who's playing Basket Ball but you don't even know how high the freaking basket has to hang!"

Troy: "But Miss Darbus the geeks don't care about this and I only care because it's about BB too… Well that's actually the only thing I know about it…"

Darbus: "you'll just have to convince one of them!"

Troy: "like Ryan? I can don that"

Darbus: "no he doesn't count… cuz he's already in… I know. Try Gabriella"

Troy: That—I mean Montez???!!!"

Darbus: "Yes!"

Troy: "But I'm her enemy!"

Darbus: "Just try"

Troy: "And if I fail?"

Darbus: "You won't, cuz that would horrible!"

ACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOLACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOL

Troy: "okay Bolton it's now or Never" Walks over to Gabi "Hey"

Gabi: painting "Hey Bolton"

Troy: "May I sit down?"

Gabi: Still painting "Sure fell free"

Troy: looks at her painting actually amazed "Wow, you're good!"

Gabi: looks at Troy "Okay what's up Bolton?!"

Troy: "Well I need—I mean we really need you, Taylor and Ryan badly in the Show!"

Gabi: "I already told you no!"

Troy: "But it's really important, please!"

Gabi: "no! N O! NO!"

Troy: "Please Gabriella, I'll do something for you another time!"

Gabi: Laughs cold "Yeah right!"

Troy: "I will!"

Gabi: "Bolton the answer is NO! I'm sorry"

ACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOLACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOL

Sharpay: "She wouldn't!"

Darbus: "Can't you try?"

Sharpay: "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Last time we talked it ended up we both had to go the school nurse!"

Darbus: mumbles "But I they have to say yes before 10 ó clock tonight!"

Sharpay: confused "Huh?"

Darbus: "nothing, just try!"

Sharpay: Sighs "Fine"

Sharpay walks to Gabi's locker

Sharpay: "uhm… Gabriella?"

Gabi: turns to Sharpay "Please I'm not in the mood to fight!"

Sharpay: sighs "I don't wanna fight…. We really need you—"

Gabi: "Sharpay! Do you really think I'm gonna say yes to you when Bolton already asked me like 10 times!"

Sharpay: "Please Gabriella! I'm begging you! On both knees! Well not on this floor but, anyway please!"

Gabi: "No!"

Taylor: "Gabi! Oh hi Sharpay…"

Sharpay: "Please…"

Gabi: "No! Now will you excuse me I got other things to do!"

Sharpay: "But!" sighs "Whatever"

ACHARMEDHIGHSCOOLACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOL

3 minutes before 10 at Darbus' place

Darbus: "Please give me another day!"

Elder: "I'm sorry dear, but I don't have any choice. The two girls haven't shown any interest! They'll have to learn it on their own!"

Darbus: "But they're so young!"

Elder: "I'm sorry" disappears

Darbus: passes out on her couch

ACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOLACHARMEDHIGHSCHOOL

The next morning in homeroom

Matsui: "Class I have some news for you!"

Chad: "Where's miss D?"

Sharpay: "Is she sick?"

Troy: "Is the Play off?"

Gabi: "What is it???!!!!"

Matsui: Takes a deep breath "Miss Darbus died last night"

Was it good?? Bad?? Leave a comment and I'll have the next epi out in the end of this week q:


End file.
